


Beyond the Sea

by CrystalNavy



Series: Legacy of Straw Hat Pirates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Because we lose them way too easily, Curse you Akainu, Gen, This is why we cannot have nice things, Those two break my heart, and BB, why couldn't it have been different?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: She will fulfill her wish. Nothing and no one will get in her way ever again.





	Beyond the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O-Tama allies herself with Bluejam.

When O-Tama saw herself in the mirror for the first time, she was suprised at what she saw.

She was the same age that she was when she first joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Fifteen years old. 

Not that it mattered, though. Quick tests had proven to her that she still had the skills that the rest of the crew had helped her develop.

Which meant that nothing would stand in her way to accomplishing her goal.

Nothing and no one.

She would play the part of shipwrecked girl, and no one would be any wiser.

Well, maybe the two of them would be, but neither would say anything.

After all, the three of them had the same goal.

-x-

The merchants were talkative bunch. She didn't mind, though. She liked hearing their tales.

Even if her own tale was more exciting that theirs. She had sailed under the banner of the new Pirate King.

Pirate King.

Pain blossomed inside of her. It wasn't physical pain, but it hurt just as much. She felt like crying, but she didn't.

She had promised him she'd become strong, and tears were a sign of weakness. 

Even if they were for him.

She would see him again soon, and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" one of the merchants sat down beside her

"If Pirate King had a child." she responded "What would you do?"

The merchant was silent for a while.

"It doesn't matter what I'd do." he finally said "What matters is what you'd do. Opinions of those who don't know us or our circumstances shouldn't matter. Only the opinions of those who knew us well should matter."

Well, this wasn't the answer O-Tama had expected.

But maybe it was the one he needed to hear.

"We think alike." O-Tama told him "Thank you."

-x-

O-Tama said goodbye to the merchants.

They were a friendly bunch, but in order for her to fulfill her long-time dream, she had to part ways with them here.

As fate would have it, she bumped into someone.

And once the person she had bumped into turned around and glared down at her, O-Tama recognized him. After all, Luffy had told her about him many a time.

Bluejam.

"It isn't safe around these parts." Bluejam's hand closes around his pistol 

"I know." O-Tama steeled herself "That's why I have a proposition for you. I'll work for you, and in exchange, you'll protect me."

"Do you have any particular skills?" Bluejam asked

"I am a ninja." she replied easily "I could demonstrate, if you'd like."

"No need." Bluejam grinned "You're in. But if you betray us, there would be hell to pay."

O-Tama resisted the urge to snort at that. As if Bluejam could make good on his threat. Even she could take him down without much effort.

He was just a means to an end. 

Not that he needed to know that, though.

She turned around to look at the spectres standing in the canopy. 

She knew who they were, of course. There was no one who didn't.

And she had more reasons to know than most people did. 

That was probably why she was able to see them too.

Gol D. Roger, the former King of the Pirates, and his lover, Portgas D. Rouge, stood there, giving her knowing looks.

Finally, Roger gave her a thumbs-up.

And she simply nodded to them, before turning around to follow Bluejam.

She could still feel their gazes on her.

She felt bad, joining the motley crew of their son's enemy like this, but it needed to be done for their sake as well.


End file.
